


Kings and Queens Of The Hills (FANMIX)

by Akira14



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suits fanmix per il prompt "dalia" (eleganza & regalità) sulla mia cartella della Maritombola :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kings and Queens Of The Hills (FANMIX)

[ **ASCOLTALO QUI**](http://8tracks.com/elena-rossetti-351/kings-queens-of-the-hill)

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=33esh9g) [](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=35jjzw9)


End file.
